Heroine Wars
by storyteller316
Summary: Note: Do not read unless you have read my Sailor Moon, W.I.T.C.H, and Tokyo Mew Mew books. This story takes place on the world of Hopea, where five of the worst enemies from five dimensions have been brought back to life. Now, the new Sailor Scouts must team up with new and old heroines from other worlds in order to save this and every other planet.
1. Chapter 1: Five groups together

Somewhere in a universe in another dimension, a war was happening on the planet of Hopea; and above the planet in a giant spaceship, where the king and queen of the planet watched in horror.

"I can't believe it has come this far," said the king.

"I know Hope, the Master of Darkness has taken this war to far," said the queen with a terrified look.

"You're right Litina, that is why we must call on the five groups that we have been watching," said King Hope as he walked over to a computer and pressed a button. Pictures of the new Sailor Scouts, the new Mew Mews, the new W.I.T.C.H group, the Magic Knights, and Himeno and the Leafe Knights then appeared.

"So it's time to finally bring them in," said Queen Litina. Meanwhile, in Rene's home dimension, Aza and the other seventeen scouts came to the castle for a visit.

"Hey there guys," said Rene as she, Helios, and Seren walked up to the others.

"Seren," said Hara as she ran to the front.

"Hey Hara, it's been a while," Seren as she gave her friend a hug.

"Whoa!" said a voice from the room next to them.

"Hydina, what happened in here?" asked Helios as he and the others walked in and found a blue haired and eyed girl laying on a wet floor wearing a blue tank top and jeans.

"Sorry King Helios, I was just practicing my water manipulation and it got too far out of control," said Hydina as she stud up.

"I take it that you're one of the new scouts?" asked Riy.

"Yes, my name's Hydina H2O, I'm one of the princesses of Hydrina, oh and my Sailor Scout name is Sailor Aqua," said Hydina.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Mairy, Sailor Jupiter, and I was wandering how you used your powers without being in your scout form," said Mairy as she shook Hydina's hand.

"The people of my planet have water based powers from the time they turn eight, but since I'm a Sailor Scout my powers are stronger than normal," said Hydina as she took a rag from a maid and begun to clean up her mess.

"She's even stronger when she's transformed," said Seren as she helped Hydina.

"So you're here to practice with less gravity than what is on your planet?" asked Salyn.

"Actually my planet is pure water, and it has less gravity than any moon," said Hydina as she stud up to ring the rag out into a vase.

"Cool," said Daytrex.

"Hey guys, you might want to look at our feet," said Saga. When the others looked down, they saw that they were starting to vanish.

"What's happening?!" asked JunJun with a worried expression.

"I think we're being transported somewhere," said Aza as all twenty-one of the scouts vanished into thin air. When they reappeared, they were in a large white room on King Hope's spaceship.

"Where are we?" asked PallaPalla.

"I'm sorry about forcibly taking you, but it was the only way to get ahold of you," said King Hope as he walked into the room.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" asked Daisy who looked like she might start throwing punches.

"I'm sorry, my name is Hope, king of the planet Hopea, and the reason that I have brought you here is that I need the help of your group and the four others," said King Hope as he bowed to Rene.

"What other groups?" asked Rene.

"How about I introduce you, they are in our conference room," said King Hope. He then led them into the room that he had come from, and Rene and the others were surprised to see four other groups already there.

"So you're the final group?" asked Tori Aizawa from the Mew Mews as she stud with her group.

"You're the Sailor, what was it again?" asked a small girl riding a big ball.

"First off, it's Sailor Scouts, and second, I thought we told you to only ride that at the café, Sara," said Neko Momomiya.

"It's not my fault that I was on it when we were transported here," said Sara as she did a back flip off the ball.

"They sure do have young worriers in some other dimensions," said Hayate.

"Be nice Hayate, and don't forget that we have some young warriors too," said Himeno as she held his hand.

"What a cute couple," said Hikari Olsen as she talked to her W.I.T.C.H group.

"Some of these people make you look older," said Umi from the Magic Knights as she looked at Hitaru.

"I know right?" said Hitaru with a smile.

"Alright everyone, let's get down to businesses," said Queen Litina.


	2. Chapter 2: The take over

After everyone had introduced themselves, King Hope and Queen Litina have taken the center of the room in order to speak.

"Now we are ready to tell you why you are here," said Queen Litina.

"A few months ago, a man calling himself The Mast of Darkness showed up on our planet," said King Hope as a hologram of a red skinned man wearing black armor formed before them.

"He doesn't look all that tough," said Mannen who was trying not to show fear as she looked into his flaming red eyes.

"Well we don't really know that much about him, but you should know his five warriors," said King Hope as the hologram changed.

"No way," said Seren with a freaked face.

"That's Queen Beryl," said Rene as she noticed the red headed witch with her black dress.

"That's not possible," said Okami.

"Deep Blue can't be here, our moms defeated him years ago," said Iruka as she looked at the alien.

"And we defeated High Priest Zagato on Cephiro," said Fuu.

"Well last time our parents fought Prince Phobos, he was turned into a pile of dust by a woman that was just using him," said Kasai Ashcroft.

"We believe The Master of Darkness is able to bring defeated villains back to life," said Queen Litina.

"Makes since, but who's the shadow?" asked Sasame as he noticed a human sized, bug shaped, shadow in the hologram.

"That's the Demon Larva Queen, the creature that used Takato to do her dirty work," said King Hope.

"So that thing used Takato?" asked a shocked Himeno.

"That is correct, it used the darkness in her heart to get in, but left no clue of its existence," said Queen Litina.

"Then I want first turn at her," said Sasame with an angry face.

"It's scary when he's like that," said Himeno with a worried look.

"King Hope, if you don't mind, could you please tell us about the day they showed up?" asked Daytrex.

"Certainly, it happened right after my coronation, they showed up as the sky turned pitch black," said King Hope.

"The Master of Darkness was watching from outside our kingdom's walls as the other five attacked us," said Queen Litina.

"And ever since, Queen Beryl uses her Nega-Energy to turn anyone it touches into a Nega-Beast by corrupting their own energy, Deep Blue uses some of the Nega-Energy that she gave him to cause natural disasters all around all world," said King Hope.

"Prince Phobos uses mind control magic to take humans and animals to the Demon Larva Queen, who turns them into Demon Larva," said Queen Litina.

"And what about Zagato?" asked Hikaru.

"He's the one who makes all of the plans, and the only reason he is working with them is because he thinks he can get Princess Emeraude back, since a curse is keeping them apart right now," said King Hope.

"I take it that you have a spy, that's how you know so much," said Chikyū Cook.

"Of course, meet one of my Hope Bats," said King Hope as a tiny white bat flew down from the sealing, landing on his right shoulder.

"I have hundreds of them all over my world to spy on my enemies, their loyalty also can't be changed even with magic," said King Hope as he patted the bat's head.

"That's kind of cool," said Rene and Ichigo at the same time. Suddenly, an alarm started to go off.

"What is that?" asked Kei as he covered his ears.

"It's an alarm telling us that the enemy is attacking a village bellow," said Queen Litina.

"If you are willing to help us, then please stand on this teleport pad," said King Hope as he powered up a giant circler pad on the floor that lit up with blue lights.

"Alright everyone, let's do this," said the leaders of each team. Once everyone was on the teleportation pad, King Hope sent them on their way.


	3. Chapter 3: The first fight

When everyone had finally reached Hopea, they noticed that they were at a small village in the mountains that had burning log houses.

"This is bad," said Hydina with a horrified expression.

"I see that we missed some people," said Queen Beryl as she appeared behind them on a giant wolf Nega-Beast.

"Let's go," said Rene. Everyone then transformed, creating a large rainbow of colors to shoot into the sky. From the light everyone emerged in their out fits, and it was revealed that Himeno had also fused with Hayate.

"Wait, you Sailor Scouts have the same outfits as the ones that fought me, but you aren't those Scouts, and who are the rest of you?" said Queen Beryl.

"We're the daughters of the Sailor Scouts who defeated you, and we came from Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century to defeat you in the name of the moon," said Rene as she pointed her right hand at Queen Beryl like a gun.

"Not her too," said Tori with a look of disbelief.

"And we're the Mew Mews, and in the name of the Earth, we shall serve up some justice," said Neko.

"That's worse than your mom's!" said Tori right in Neko's ear.

"Nya, that hurt my ear Tori," said Neko as she covered her ear.

"So there's also a new set of Mew Mews," said a voice from inside of a burning building as a shadow appeared.

"Who's there?" asked Goh. Deep Blue then walked out of the flames.

"What are you doing here Deep Blue?!" asked Queen Beryl with rage in her voice.

"I felt a familiar energy and decided to check and see if I was right," said Deep Blue as he walked over to her.

"I take it that you want to fight them then," said Queen Beryl.

"Yes, I do," said Deep Blue as his sword appeared in his right hand. He then swung it, causing a blast of energy to shoot at them.

"I don't think so, Griffin Claws" said Neko as her claws appeared on her hands.

"Dark Ribbon Feather Slash!" said Neko. As her attack collided with Deep Blue's, it broke right through.

"That's not possible!" said Deep Blue as he and Queen Beryl barely moved out of the way. However, the attack managed to hit the Nega-Beast, causing it to turn back to a human.

"Looks like your attack did not have enough power," said Queen Beryl as the two stood inside one of the destroyed buildings.

"Quiet, when I fought their mothers they were never that strong," said Deep Blue.

"They're not the only ones," said Rene as she and Seren ran in to the building in their Saturn Crisis Modes.

"Saturn Moon Star Attack," said Seren.

"Saturn Moon Spear Shower," said Rene.

"Watch it," said Queen Beryl as she and Deep Blue flew into the air to escape.

"That was close," said Deep Blue as he and Queen Beryl landed on a big bird Nega-Beast.

"You think so, huh?" asked Queen Beryl as she held onto her left arm as a cut appeared on Deep Blues cheek.

"They actually cut me?" asked a mad Deep Blue as he held his right hand to his cheek.

"We have to retreat," said Queen Beryl. The two then vanished along with the Nega-Beast.

"We weren't even able to do anything," said Mizu Lair of W.I.T.C.H as she stood looking them in surprise. They were all then teleported back to the ship.


	4. Chapter 4: Settling in

As everyone walked off the teleport along with the human they saved, who was a young girl, King Hope and Queen Litina walked up to them.

"Good job everyone, now you all can take a look around this ship all you want," said King Hope as his wife took the girl to the medical room on a hover board since she was still unconscious.

"Cool, by the way, where are we supposed to sleep?" asked Chikyū as she flicked her hair back.

"If you go three decks up you'll find your assigned rooms," said King Hope as he pointed at a nearby spiral stare case.

"Thanks," said Rene as she and some of the others took off up the stairs. Meanwhile, Hydina stood with her back against a wall with a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong Hydrina?" asked Aza as she walked up with the rest of the water and ice powered users.

"I was just wandering if I'll be able to control my powers when I actually get in a fight," said Hydina.

"You can't control your powers?" asked Umi with a supriced look.

"Not fully," said Hydina.

"Hm, hey King Hope, do you have a training room anywhere on this ship?" asked Mannen who had a relaxed posture.

"Yes, that door over there leads to the room," said King Hope as he pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Alright then, how about we take and do some training?" asked Mannen.

"Great idea, and since we all have either water or ice powers we can help each other," said Hajime.

"Actually I have an idea to how we can fuse our powers together," said Aza. A few hours later, the nine came out of the training room looking spent on energy.

"We showed get ready for bed, it's already ten," said Iruka.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've stayed up this late," said Mannen as he let out a long yawn. Meanwhile; Rene, Seren, and the other leaders were talking to each other in their room.

"So how does it feel to be royalty?" asked Hikaru as she looked at Rene and Seren. She was sitting on the floor.

"It's great," said Rene as she sat on one of many beds.

"We also have a bunch of friends all over the galaxy who treat us like normal people, not just a queen and princes," said Seren with a smile.

"And I'm one of Rene's first friends," said Hotaru as she appeared behind her on the bed.

"Ghost!" said Neko before she transformed into her Iriomote Wild Cat form, which had griffin wings, and hid under one of the beds.

"Did she just turn into a cat?!" asked Hikari with a shocked face.

"Hey Neko, you don't have to be scared, she's one of my friends," said Rene as she looked under the bed.

"You're friends with a ghost?" asked Neko after coming out from under the bed and transformed back into a human.

"My name is Hotaru, and I'm not a ghost, I'm just a hologram of the soul that was put into Rene's neckless," said Hotaru.

"She's also the reason why I have the power of the Saturn Crisis Mode," said Rene.

"Ok, I have two questions for the both of you; first, how are you able to turn into a cat Neko, and second, how is Seren able to use the same power as you Rene?" asked Himeno.

"The answer to your first question is that I inherited my mom's Iriomote Wild Cat DNA as well as the griffin spirit she has, the best news is that I don't have to kiss someone to transform back like she does," said Neko.

"And the second question's answer is that Hara lends me some of her energy, we learnt that on our own just the two of us," said Seren. A low growing sound suddenly started to come from around Neko.

"Oh, don't tell me," said Neko. As she opened a brown school bag, a tiny cat like creature with spikes down it's back popped out of it.

"Blade, you jumped into my bag when I was at Kasai's Monster Sanctuary didn't you?" asked Neko as she took the cat out to reveal that the spikes went down to a round tail.

"What kind of cat is that?" asked Hikari with a stunned look.

"She's a Ball-Tailed Cat, a friend of mine helps his dad run a sanctuary for monsters," said Neko.

"That's cool," said Hikaru.

"Well everyone, I think we should get to bed," said Rene as she noticed that a wall clock read twenty after ten. As everyone, including Blade, who Neko had made a pillow bed in the corner for, started for bed, a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" asked Rene. Hara then came walking into the room dressed in purple night clothes.

"Um, I was wandering if I could sleep here tonight, Daisy and Karen are kind of being," said Hara with a red face.

"Suffocating?" asked Rene as if to finish Hara's statement.

"Yeah, they did go a while without seeing each other," said Hara.

"Like mothers, like daughters," said Seren.

"Ok, you can stay, but you have to share Seren's bed," said Rene with a smile.

"Cool, it'll be just like the sleepovers we used to have," said Hara as she climbed into Seren's bed.

"Well, good night everyone," said Neko as she turned off the lights.

"Good night," said everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5: Combined water

The next morning, Rene and the others came down stairs to find the rest of their groups waiting on them.

"Man, you all slept in," said Aza.

"We just stayed up late talking so we were tired," said Neko as she walked up toC the table with Blade sitting on her head.

"Um, what's with the cat?" asked Daisy who was sitting so close to Karen that she could only get closer by sitting on her lap.

"That's Blade, she's a Ball-Tailed Cat, she must have snuck into Neko's bag while we were visiting a friend's Monster Sanctuary," said Tori.

"Wait, do you mean that mythical creatures exist in your world?" asked Aza with an astonished voice.

"That's right, we actually have the spirits of some," said Sara.

"We also have the DNA of animals that were almost extinct, but my family has helped several of them to come back," said Neko.

"That's cool," said Kaze Lyndon.

"So what does everyone want for breakfast?" asked Queen Litina who was wearing an apron. However, before anyone could answer, the alarm went off.

"Oh know, we have to go into battle without eating first," said Rene with a sad face.

"You can eat when we get back," said Riy as she dragged Rene to the teleporter. When they reached their destination, they found themselves in a forest.

"Alright everyone, keep an eye out," said Hikaru.

"The enemy could be anywhere," said Rene.

"Including right behind you," said Prince Phobos as all of the trees around them vanished, making a clearing about fifty feet in diameter.

"What did you do Phobos?" asked Hikari.

"Those trees were just illusions, thanks to the Master of Darkness, I have stronger powers than ever," said Phobos.

"Well we're strong too," said Mizu.

"Strong enough to take this on?" asked Phobos as a high pitched energy wave came from his right hand. A loud screech then came from the real forest.

"What was that?" asked PallaPalla with a worried look.

"That was my pet Demon Larva Wasp," said Phobos with an evil smile. When everyone turned to where the noise came from, they saw a giant black mutant wasp flying toward them.

"That thing is huge," said Okami as she noticed the wing span was at least a football field in length.

"We've fought bigger," said Himeno.

"Well, I'll leave you to fight him alone," said Phobos as he vanished.

"So who wants to go first?" asked Seren as the wasp flew around overhead, sending gusts of wind down on them.

"We will," said Tori as she and the other water and ice users took a step forwards.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rene who was worried for Hydina.

"Don't worry, we want to use our new combo move," said a confidant Hydina.

"Mercury Freezing Stars," said Aza. Five stars made from ice then took and circled the demon larva at five points.

"Neptune Poseidon Trident Wave," said Karen. A wave of water then headed for all sides of the demon larva, which couldn't move thanks to the stars, but the water stopped in place once it got to the stars and began to freeze.

"Aqua Whirlpool Slam," said Hydina as she jumped over the enemy to place a giant whirlpool onto the walls that also began to freeze on contact.

"I don't get what this is supposed to be doing," said Okami.

"Wait, look at Iruka and Mizu," said Neko.

"Iruka's controlling the water while Mizu's freezing it slowly," said Espa. Mannen and Hajime then jumped over Hydina's whirlpool and made a long barrel.

"Whoa," said Shin with a stunned expression.

"Sapphire Whirlwind," said Umi. As her attack met the ice, it transferred energy into it. In response to the energy, the demon larva backed away from the ice, right under the hole.

"Alright, here I go," said Tori as she ran and jumped above the barrel.

"Dark Ribbon Mint Echo," said Tori as she shot an arrow down the barrel. As the arrow went down, it drew in the energy from the ice, and once it hit the demon larva, a blast of energy destroyed the whole thing.

"Whoa, h, how did they learn to do that?" asked Goh.

"Long story, we'll feel you in later," said Aza as she watched the energy and dust disappear to reveal a lake.

"Our attack was able to do this?" asked Tori with a stunned face. Meanwhile, in the shadow of the trees, Prince Phobos was watching them.

"I should probably tell the others about that attack," said Phobos who had a little fear in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: The new plan

After he saw what Aza and the others had done, Phobos hurried back to his group to inform them.

"How is it that those pests could be this strong?" asked Queen Beryl with an angry expression.

"The ones who inherited their powers must have either unlocked new powers or got those powers from their parents," said Deep Blue.

"Both actually," said The Master of Darkness as he walked in with Zagato.

"How are we supposed to defeat them if they are stronger than their parents?" asked Phobos.

"We take the pillars of this world," said The Master as he sat at a large table in the room.

"Wait, do you mean this planet has pillars like Cephiro did?" asked Zagato.

"Almost, on Hopea there are five, but they aren't people like on Cephiro," said The Master.

"Then what are they?" asked Queen Beryl.

"They are energy towers that represent happiness, joy, luck, friendship, and love," said The Master with a discussed voice.

"So how do we find these pillars?" asked Phobos.

"I have already found the location of the joy pillar," said The Master as he snapped his finger. A hologram of a big mountain range then appeared before them on the table.

"I take it that that's where we need to go?" asked Deep Blue.

"Yes, but I can't teleport you there, before he left that cursed king put a barrier around the pillars," said Zagato.

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" asked Phobos.

"You can use my latest Demon Larva," said the Demon Larva Queen as her ghostly body flew in through a wall.

"How big are they?" asked Queen Beryl.

"Take a look for yourself," said The Master as he snapped his fingers again. This time a hole appeared in the floor to where they could see the Demon Larva.

"Those will do," said Deep Blue with an evil smile. Meanwhile, the Master was thinking of something else.

"What these fools don't get is my real plan, and when they figure it out it will be too late," thought The Master.


	7. Chapter 7: To the mountains

Later that night, King Hope called everyone to the board room for an emergency meeting.

"Alright everyone, I have some bad news," said King Hope.

"Did that woman we save pass away?" asked Sara with a worried expression.

"No, she's still unconcise, the problem is that Queen Beryl and the other three that you have fought recently are on their way to the Mountains of Joy," said King Hope.

"Why would they go there?" asked Hydina.

"Because that is where one of Hopea's pillars are," said Queen Litina who was sitting next to her husband.

"Hopea has a pillar system?!" asked Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu at the same time.

"I assure you that it is not like Cephiro's old system," said King Hope.

"What is this pillar system you keep talking about?" asked Espa.

"It was a system where a chosen person had to prey for Cephiro 24 hours a day every day," said Fuu.

"We had to destroy the pillar system from Cephiro because it made Princess Emeraude want to destroy the planet," said Umi with a sad face.

"But to destroy it, we had to destroy her too, then I was to take over but got rid of the system so no one would ever get hurt that way again," said Hikaru as she whipped away some tears.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," said Neko.

"That's in the past now, what we have to do is look to a brighter future," said Umi as she and Fuu also dried their tears

"And to do that we have to stop them," said Fuu.

"That's right," said Hikaru as she clenched her fist tight.

"Glad to hear it, now I'm going to teleport you as close to the cave in the mountains as I can," said King Hope as he locked onto the coordinates.

"Why can't you just send us right to the cave?" asked Rene.

"Before we left the surface, I put barriers on all five of the pillars, they protect the pillars by keeping teleports from working," said King Hope.

"So how are we supposed to find this cave?" asked Kei.

"Use this, it will take you there by tracing the energy of the pillars," said King Hope as he tossed Rene a black device with a white screen.

"Thanks King Hope," said Hikari.

"We'll make sure to protect the pillar of joy," said Kaze as they vanished in the teleporter.

"Please do, because it won't just be Hopea that will fall if you don't," said King Hope in a low voice.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cave of Joy

After arriving three miles outside the mountain range, the Sailor Scouts road their motorcycles, except for Aza who was riding with the others on Neko's Iriomote Wild Cat Griffin form.

"Rene, how close are we?" asked Aza over their communicators.

"Just a little further," said Rene as she looked at the locator which was mounted to her motorcycle. Several minutes later they all came to a big cave in the side of the mountain.

"So this is the Cave of Joy?" asked Neko who was back to her Mew Mew form.

"That's what the locator says," said Rene.

"Alright then, we better be careful," said Umi.

"Yeah, we don't know if the enemy's already here, or what other traps King Hope might have planted," said Hikaru.

"Whoa, you almost sounded like a leader," said Umi.

"Hey, I am a leader," said Hikaru who was a little angered by her comment. They then entered the cave and after a little bit of walking, they camp upon a giant dome in a large cavern. Within the cavern was a yellow colored pillar of energy that ran up to the ceiling.

"Whoa," said Himeno.

"That is a cool pillar," said Hikari as they made their way over to the pillar.

"Yes it is, and that's why we have to destroy it," said Queen Beryl as she, Zagato, Phobos, and Deep Blue walked in behind them.

"High Priest Zagato, how could you plan to destroy this planet just like you did with Cephiro?" asked Fuu with a little bit of anger.

"Because if I do, Princess Emeraude will be brought back to me!" said Zagato as he swung his sword, creating a black energy that hit the glass on the pillar, making a small crack in it.

"Guys, we have a problem," said Kaze as she looked at the crack, which was slowly fixing itself.

"You guys stay back and protect the pillar, me and Seren have Queen Beryl," said Rene to her Sailor Scouts.

"Right," said the others. Rene and Seren then transformed to their Saturn Crisis Modes, Espa and the other two turned into their Fighter, Healer, and Maker forms, and as for the other planetary scouts they transformed to their Star Light Modes.

"Don't forget about the rest of us leaders," said Neko as she grew a set of wings and big claws.

"We have a part in this too," said both Hikari and Hikaru. Hikari took her haft elemental form as Hikaru's armor cot on fire.

"Who, I've never seen her like this," said Umi.

"My enemy might not be here, but I'll give you all a hand," said Himeno who fused with Goh.

"Don't worry, the Demon Larva Queen gave us something for you to fight," said Queen Beryl as she snapped her fingers with an evil smile on her face. All of a sudden, a loud insect sound came from outside, along with a knocking on the mountain.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Sara. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the ceiling, and from it a giant mutant cicada appeared. The giant cicada was pitch black in color and had drooled acid in order to open the mountain.

"Meet my pet Demon Larva Cicada," said Deep Blue.


	9. Chapter 9: A friend has come

As Rene and the others looked at the Demon Larva, it started too climbed through the hole it had created.

"Guess this means I have to fight that thing," said Himeno with a worried expression as she watched it drool some more acid.

"Let's do this," said Rene. The leaders then began to fight their enemies.

"So you're the daughter of the Moon Princess who destroyed me and my Dark Kingdom," said Queen Beryl.

"That's right, and I'm also the new Moon Queen," said Rene as she and Queen Beryl fought with swords, Rene was using her Constellation Energy Sword and Beryl was using a sword made from her own energy.

"So then I just need to destroy you and I'll become the Moon Queen," said Queen Beryl.

"You'll have to destroy me too, Saturn Moon Spear Shower," said Seren as Rene moved and the attack sent Beryl flying. Meanwhile, Neko was fighting Deep Blue while Hikari was fighting Prince Phobos.

"I won't let you destroy any world, Deep Blue," said Neko as she swung her right arm in the air and sent him flying.

"Take this, Prince Phobos," said Hikari as she let out a blast of energy that sent him smashing into a wall.

"Those fools," said Zagato as he looked at the two members of his group.

"You're the fool, Zagato!" said Hikaru as she swung her sword, forming a blade of fire that, when it hit Zagato, knocked him to his butt as well as putting a crack in his armor.

"Now it's your turn, Demon Larva!" said Himeno as she used her fire ax, but it bounced right off.

"No way," said Goh with a pain filled voice.

"Our attack bounced right off," said Himeno as she landed on the ground.

"Dark Ribbon Phoenix Exploder!" said a male voice as a blast of energy shaped like a phoenix shot out of nowhere, and when it hit the Demon Larva's shell, a giant crack formed in it.

"Hey, we know that attack," said Neko and the other Mew Mews.

"It's been a while girls," said a boy who looked like Kasai as he stud in the hole created by the Demon Larva.

"It is you, Doragon," said Neko with a happy face.

"Been a while Neko; by the way, you with the ax, you might want to attack that thing while its shell is broke," said Doragon.

"Right," said Himeno with a stunned expression. She then used her fire ax on the Demon Larva once again, this time however, it tore right through and incinerated the monster.

"Let's get out of here," said Queen Beryl with an angered expression. With that, the villains took their leave.

"Thanks for your help, Doragon," said Neko.

"So this is the son of the guy who helped your moms," said Hydina.

"Yep, but I do wander how he got here," said Sara with a puzzled expression.

"I picked up on your Mew Mew Energies and followed them here," said Doragon with a smile.

"So you can travel through dimensions?" asked Seren.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Doragon.

"I was thinking that maybe you could go and pick up two guys from our dimension," said Seren.

"Oh, you want him to pick up Lou and Drake," said Rene who got exactly what her daughter was saying.

"Yeah, I thought we could use their help, plus they are probably worried sick about us," said Seren.

"I can do that," said Doragon with a smile.

"Um, could you get my mom's brother, he actually has more magic than anyone I know and could also help us," said Hikari.

"Oh and can you go back home and get Aoy?" asked Neko.

"Sure, but you know what you have to do," said Doragon with a smile.

"Sometimes I hate you," said Neko as her cat ears appeared. She then leaned in and kissed Doragon, surprising everyone.

"You know you don't mean that cutie," said Doragon as he vanished into a portal, leaving everyone starring at Neko.

"Guess I couldn't hid it forever," said Neko before they were teleported back to the ship.


	10. Chapter 10: Planes of Friendship

The next day, Doragon had arrived on the spaceship with Lou and the others.

"Great to see you guys," said Lou as he and Drake stud in front of the scouts.

"You too Lou," said Aza as she kissed him. Over in Neko's group, they were welcoming Aoy.

"Man, am I glad that you all are alright," said Aoy as he gave the group a hug.

"We are too, but if I don't seem it, that would be because I'm still shocked that Neko is dating Doragon," said Sara.

"Yeah, that was a suprice for me too when I learnt about it," said Aoy. Lastly, Hikari and the others were welcoming her Uncle William.

"It's been a while, Hikari," said William as he gave her a hug.

"Sure has been, by the way, I'm glad that you could come here to help us," said Hikari with a smile.

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry to break up this reunion, but the enemies are on their way to the Planes of Friendship," said King Hope as he walked up to them.

"They don't waste time do they?" asked Tori.

"As for you who have just joined, I'm afraid you will have to wait a little before you can go down to the planet, the machine can only teleport the ones that we brought here," said Queen Litina as she readied the teleport.

"I can teleport us down myself after you send them, that way I can pick up the location," said William.

"That'll work," said King Hope. Queen Litina then activated the teleport. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl's group were arguing as they flew to the pillar on another Demon Larva Secede.

"That first Demon Larva was too weak, then next ones better be stronger or else," said Queen Beryl.

"Don't worry Queen Beryl, even loosing has its advantages," said the Master as he appeared as a hologram in front of them.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Deep Blue.

"You'll find out after you finish this mission, just remember this, no matter if your Demon Larva wins or loses, it will be our victory in the end," said the Master.

"Why does it sound as if you have been planning this for a long time?" asked Prince Phobos.

"Because I have been; now pay attention, you're coming up on the Planes of Friendship," said the Master before he vanished.


	11. Chapter 11: The second tower

After everyone arrived on the surface, they began to search for the pillar.

"Alright, this is strange," said Rene as she and the others stopped in front of a hollowed out tree in the middle of nowhere.

"What is it, Rene?" asked Kaze.

"This says that the pillar is here," said Rene as she looked at the tree with a stunned expression.

"Let me check it out," said Mannen as he walked over to the tree and looked inside.

"Whoa," said Mannen.

"What is it?" asked Hajime.

"This ting has a slide in it," said Mannen as he sat down.

"Don't think of it, Mannen," said Hayate, but it was too late, Mannen had already taken off down the slide.

"We would have gone down anyway," said Rene as she went down the slide next. Everyone then began to go down the slide one after another, and when they reached the bottom, they found a light purple pillar of energy.

"I have a feeling that each of these have a different color to them," said Chikyū.

"It's pretty," said Shin with sparkles in his eyes.

"Alright then, how should we guard it?" asked Doragon. Before anyone could answer him, something came crashing through the ceiling.

"Thanks for showing us the way here," said Queen Beryl as she and the others jumped off of the Demon Larva.

"Not to ruin your parade, but we have already defeated one Demon Larva like that," said Rene.

"But this one has a few more surprises," said Phobos as he snapped his fingers. The Demon Larva then landed on the ground as an energy cannon appeared on its back.

"No way," said Hydina.

"They come with cannons now?!" asked a supriced Sasame.

"This is what happens when we fussed a Demon Larva with technology from this planet," said Zagato as he jumped on to the Demon Larva's back, and readied the cannon. Once it fully charged, he shot a blast of energy at the pillar.

"No!" said William as he through his hand out toward the pillar, creating a strong enough barrier that could stop the beam in its tracks.

"How is that possible?!" asked a mad Prince Phobos.

"Hikari, you and the others take care of them, I'll hold off their attacks," said William as he made the barrier grow bigger.

"You got it, Uncle William," said Hikari as she fired a ball of light energy at Queen Beryl.

"I don't think so," said Queen Beryl as she made a dark energy shield. Meanwhile, Rene, Neko, and Himeno were attacking the Demon Larva at the same time.

"Take this," said Himeno as she used the wind sword.

"Griffin Claws, Dark Ribbon Feather Slash!" said Neko.

"Cygnus, Constellation Armor," said Rene. She then gained a swan feathered head band, and twin swan wrist blasters.

"Star Swan Blast!" said Rene as she held out both of her wrist cannons.

"Not good," said Zagato as he nearly escaped the explosion created by the three attacks by jumping to safety.

"Let's get out of here!" said Deep Blue. Once again, the four left without winning.

"You know, something's not right about this," said Seren.

"She's right, we can fight these Demon Larva so easily and they run away right after we defeat them," said Neko.

"They're up to something," said Doragon everyone was then teleported back to the ship.


	12. Chapter 12: The final tower

Three days have now past since the attack on the Pillar of Friendship, and Rene and the others have been busy. They have already protected the pillars of Luck and Love.

"We only have one more pillar to protect," said Mizu as they all stud around the command center on the ship.

"And you'll have to go and protect it right now, because Queen Beryl's group is already on their way to it," said King Hope.

"Which us luck," said Rene as she and the rest of her group got onto the teleport. Queen Litina then sent them down to Hopea.

"Before we go, I have something to tell you about," said Doragon. A little bit later, Doragon and the others finally cot up with Rene's group.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Seren.

"I had to tell King Hope that the woman you saved when you first got here is about to wake up," said Doragon.

"How do you know that?" asked Tori.

"He picked up on her vitals last night while sleeping," said William.

"Maybe we can ask her some questions then," said Seren.

"That'll have to wait until after we save the last pillar," said Rene as the locator started to ping with the pillar's location.

"She's right, so where are we going?" asked Neko.

"According to this, we're going out there," said Rene as she pointed to an ocean that was a mile out, with rolling hill sides between it and them.

"You have to be kidding me," said everyone else. A few minutes later, they were flying over the spot indicated on the locator on Neko's back.

"So how exactly are we supposed to get to it?" asked Fuu as she looked at the ocean with a puzzled expression.

"I have no clue," said Aza.

"Hey Rene, how deep is it?" asked Hydina.

"This says that the tower is a mile down," said Rene.

"We have five people who can control water, what if we use our powers to make a big bubble," said Hydina.

"That way we can go under the water, nice idea," said Aza.

"Well whatever you do, make it fast, I can't keep flying here forever," said Neko. Hydina, Iruka, Mizu, Umi, and Hajime then began to create a giant bubble around them.

"Alright, Neko you can turn back," said Iruka as the bubble completely formed.

"Ah, it feels good to get out of that form," said Neko as she transformed and landed on the bottom of the bubble. They then began their journey down the ocean. Several minutes after the beginning of the dive, the group had arrived one mile under the water's surface.

"We're at the right depth, so where is the tower?" asked Rene.

"Wait, what's that light over there?" asked Hayate as he noticed a faint orange glow in the distance.

"King Hope told me that the Tower of Happiness is orange," said Rene.

"Then it's that way we go," said Hydina as the bubble started to move in its direction. When they finally reached the source of the glow, they found a giant bubble surrounding an old ruin.

"Is anyone else thinking Atlantis while looking at this?" asked Hikaru with a stunned expression.

"I do," said both Hikaru and Hara at the same time as Hikaru appeared from Rene's necklace. Their bubble then began to fuse with the bigger one until they were dropped off inside it.

"It's crazy how deep this is," said Daytrex.

"Yes it is," said Queen Beryl as she and the others appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"How did you do that, you shouldn't be able to teleport here," said a supriced Himeno.

"Our latest Demon Larva can jump through dimensions, which allowed us to get here," said Prince Phobos.

"No way," said Phoenix with a scared look in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Fight for the tower

As Doragon stud with the scared look, everyone else looked at him with worried expressions.

"What's wrong?" asked Drake.

"That thing has the same power as me," said Doragon.

"You mean the dimension jumping?" asked Lou.

"Not just that, it was a phoenix at one point," said Doragon as he noticed that the wings of the monster was those of a phoenix.

"That's not good," said Neko with a worried expression.

"Well then, if you will excuse me, I have a pillar to take down," said Zagato as he made his way toward the pillar with his sword in one hand.

"No you don't," said Umi as she began to glow blue. All of a sudden, she disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared right in front of the pillar.

"How did you do that?!" asked Zagato as he stopped in his tracks.

"I have no clue, but it's not my only new power," said Umi as she put both her arms out. As she held her arms out, they turned into tentacles of water that sent Zagato flying with one hit.

"She's un-locked her elemental power's strongest form," said Hikaru.

"She can now turn her body into water itself," said Fuu.

"We will destroy this pillar!" said Deep Blue as he turned the Demon Larva's cannon around and fired.

"No!" said Shin. A wall of seaweed then rose up out of the stones and protected the pillar and Umi.

"Way to go, Shin," said Mannen with a smile.

"If you ask me, I think he's ready," said Hayate as he looked at Himeno.

"What do you think, Shin?" asked Himeno. Shin just nodded his head yes as he walked up to her. The two then fused together, Shin forming a plant dress on Himeno.

"She can now use the brat's power?!" asked an angry Prince Phobos.

"He's not a brat," said Himeno as she used her powers to make the seaweed grown around the Demon Larva.

"What is this?" asked Queen Beryl as she, Deep Blue, and Prince Phobos got out of the way.

"This is the end of your last Demon Larva," said Himeno as the seaweed finished it off by squeezing until the Demon Larva exploded.

"Argh, we have to retreat again!" said a mad Zagato. The four then vanished from sight after jumping out of the bubble.

"This still doesn't feel right," said Rene with an uneasy expression on her face.

"Same here," said everyone else.


	14. Chapter 14: New power

At the Master's castle, Queen Beryl and the others had just come back and all of them were mad.

"You lied to us when you told us that those were your strongest Demon Larva didn't you?!" asked Prince Phobos as he stormed into the conference room.

"I also told you that it doesn't matter if you win or lose, which was a lie too; I actually needed those five Demon Larva to be destroyed," said the Master as he had dinner.

"Why was it important to have them be destroyed, I thought we wanted to destroy the pillars so this worlds power would be diminished," asked Deep Blue.

"We wanted you to think that so that stupid king would have all the others go after you, the real plan was to have the Demon Larva die where they could drain the energy of the pillars so I could make a body," said a woman who was in her mid-twenties, wearing a dark green dress and cape, and who had brown eyes and hair as she walked into sight.

"Wait, are you the Demon Larva Queen?" asked Queen Beryl.

"That's right, and now my power is stronger than before," said the new Demon Larva Queen as she took a seat at the table.

"You wanted us to think that so the Sailor Scouts and the others would, nice plan," said Zagato as he and the others sat down.

"Exactly, but they are too smart to fall for it for long, which is why your next attack will be with Demon Larva that have the energies of all five pillars," said the Master.

"So with this plan your power has become a lot stronger, but what about the rest of us?" asked Prince Phobos who was mad that he was used like a pawn in a game of chess.

"I can't give you any of it, I need all of the energy I can get my hands on, but I swear that these Demon Larva are the strongest I have ever made," said the Demon Larva Queen.

"Soon my final plan will come, and when it does, you all will get exactly what you deserve," thought the Master with no emotion on his face at all.


	15. Chapter 15: A surprise for all

A few days after learning the truth behind the Demon Larva, Queen Beryl and the others attacked a ruin deep in the forest.

"When will you four learn that you will always lose?" asked Seren as she and the others came running up.

"We have learned something," said Deep Blue. All of a sudden, four Demon Larva's appeared out of know where and each went to one of the four. The one with Queen Beryl looked like a wolf with mangled hair, Deep Blue's was a giant octopus with razor sharp teeth, Prince Phobos had a crocodile with two heads, and Zagato's was a lion with electrical fur.

"Those are some big Demon Larva," said Sara with a scared expression.

"They're not alone," said the Demon Larva Queen as she appeared above the other villains on the back of a Demon Larva crow with three eyes.

"Wait, could she be the," said Neko with a stunned expression.

"Demon Larva Queen?!" asked Hayate and Himeno as they finished what she was saying.

"Good for you, you actually figured me out, hey Queen Beryl, Deep Blue, how about you show them what else these Demon Larva can do," said the Demon Larva Queen.

"Sure thing," said Deep Blue and Queen Beryl. Deep Blue took out one of the DN creatures and fussed it with the Demon Larva, which in response grew spikes on its tentacles and armor. Queen Beryl put some nega-energy into her Demon Larva, making its eyes turn bright red, its fangs grow bigger, and its tail's fur turned into giant nails.

"Whoa, and they looked strong before, but now," said a supriced Hikari.

"Now they're perfect," said the Master as he appeared in a nearby tree.

"What are you doing here?" asked Phobos.

"I'm here for my true plan," said the Master as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, five towers that were around Queen Beryl and the others started to glow like the pillars.

"What is this?" asked the Demon Larva Queen as the glow from the towers formed a cage around the five.

"You see, this cage will drain you of all the energy you have and give it to me, making me even stronger; oh, and my name's not really the Master of Darkness, its Chaos," said the Master as the sky filled with dark clouds.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Rene.

"Why would you bring us back to life just to destroy us?" asked Zagato.

"Because I knew you five could get strong enough for me to regain all the energy I lost the first time I made you," said Chaos as he transformed into a red cloud and flew over the cage.

"Now then, shall we begin?" asked Chaos in a deep, demon like voice that shook the ground. The ground under them then began to glow too, and all of a sudden the light shot out right at Chaos, who absorbed it.

"Now this is true power!" said Chaos as the clouds darkened and lighting shot off all over the planet.

"Not good," said Hikaru with a scared face as the lighting started to strike the land, creating fires.


	16. Chapter 16: Hope arrives

After Chaos had finally finished absorbing all of the energy, the cage around Queen Beryl and the others disappeared, showing that there was nothing left of them.

"No way," said Neko with a terrified expression.

"He absorbed all of them," said Tori. The red cloud version of Chaos then took on a new form. He was now a three stories tall red skinned giant with goat horns, bat wings, razor sharp teeth and claws, his eyes were also pitch black now.

"I haven't felt this much power since before the Sailor Wars," said Chaos as he felt how stiff his muscles were from the surge of power.

"You were there during the Sailor Wars?" asked May.

"I'm the one who fought Sailor Galaxia and got almost all of my energy absorbed by her sword, it was then that I broke into other dimensions so I could still negative energy from them and along the way I made some villains to help, but now I'll have to finish this myself," said Chaos as his hand came flying down at them.

"Move it!" said Chikyū. Everyone then moved out of the way as fast as they could, separating themselves.

"Moon Gea Slam," said Rene. When the attack met Chaos's hand, it bounced right off without leaving a mark.

"That's not possible," said Salyn with a freaked face.

"You'll need more power than that," said Chaos as he flexed the muscles in his arm creating a blast wave of pressure that nocked everyone way. Meanwhile, up in the spaceship's medical room.

"They're in danger," said the mystery girl as she woke up suddenly, starring up at the ceiling. Back on Hopea, Rene and the other leaders were lying unconscious, but in their minds which have been merged, they were all floating in a dark space.

"Wake up you five," said a voice from the darkness. When they did wake up, Rene and the other four were supriced to see the girl from the ship floating before them.

"Ok, what's going on here?" asked Neko.

"We don't have long, I have to tell you that the five pillars aren't the only source of good energy on this planet, I am; I'm the thing that brings their powers together," said the girl.

"You're basically a synthesis for their energies," said Himeno.

"That's right, which also means that Chaos can't obtain all the power they have, which is why I temporarily entrust my power to you," said the woman as she turned into five balls of colored light, the same colors as those from the pillars, and fused with each of the team leaders.


	17. Chapter 17: New light

As stuff on Hopea picked up, King Hope and Queen Litina were watching the others on the monitors.

"I don't believe how strong the Master of Darkness has become," said Queen Litina with a worried expression.

"Let's call him what he is, Chaos; wait, what is that light?" asked King Hope as he noticed a light coming from Rene and the other leaders. Down on Hopea, everyone was protecting the five leaders from Chaos when they noticed the lights coming from them.

"What is this?" asked Sara as the lights grew brighter and engulfed the five completely. When the lights faded, Rene and the others had new forms.

"Whoa, this is different," said Rene who was in Moon Princess Mode but instead of a white dress, she had a yellow one.

"I like this purple," said Himeno who was wearing a light purple version of the Legendary White Perter dress.

"I'm not that big of a fan when it comes to pink, but I can make this armor work," said Hikaru whose armor and hair color had turned bright pink.

"I like this touch of gold," said Neko whose outfit now had gold vertical lines.

"Nice starburst," said Hikari whose outfit had an orange starburst on the chest that wrapped around to her back.

"How did you get those new outfits?" asked Hydina with a stunned expression.

"Long story, we'll have to tell you later," said Rene as she and the other five got ready to attack Chaos.

"Do you think you can beat me just because you have some new outfits?" asked Chaos as his hand came crashing down on top of them, creating a dust cloud.

"No!" said everyone else who was out of the way.

"Now that they're gone, it's time I destroyed the rest of you," said Chaos.

"Who are you saying is gone?" asked Hikaru as the dust settled to reveal that she stopped his hand with her shield alone.

"This is not possible, how could you survive my attack?!" asked Chaos with a lot of anger.

"That's because we have more access to the pillars than you, Joyous Moon Ray!" said Rene as she held out her hands. A beam of pure yellow light energy then shot out of her hands and hit Chaos right in the chest.

"What is this?!" asked Chaos as he started to feel his energy drain away.

"That is just the beginning, Snow of Friendship," said Himeno as she put her right hand out. A tornado of purple snow then hit Chaos right where Rene's attack was.

"Griffin Lucky Slash," said Neko as she swung he Griffin Claws, creating golden blades.

"Flames of Love," said Hikaru as she swung her sword, sending a blast of pink flames.

"Energy of Happens," said Hikari as she shot an orange electrical energy blast. When all of the attacks finally met, they fused into one that began to disintegrate Chaos.

"This can't be happening, how could I loss with all the power I took?!" asked Chaos as he completely disintegrated and the clouds vanished, revealing the blue sky.

"Looks like it's finally over," said Rene as she and the others turned back to normal.

"This planet still needs some healing," said King Hope as he and Queen Litina appeared behind them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lou.

"We were watching your battle and knew it was time for us to return, and we thank you for your help," said Queen Litina.

"Hey, don't you five owe the rest of them some explanations?" asked the mysterious woman who was sitting up in a tree.

"We'll tell them at the castle," said Rene with a smile as everyone else looked at her with surprised expressions.


	18. Epilogue

After returning home, everyone had decided to try and make dimensional doorways, that way they could visit each other. Of course Mew Phoenix helped by jumping between dimensions in order to share design plans. It only took two years for the doorways to be finished, and now people are allowed to travel through to the other dimensions. As for Hopea, the entire planet has been completely returned to normal, and things are going well. The five groups even go back to meet their new friends.

The End


End file.
